The Prairie
Main Article: Events Is it true that Professor Bellows has visited the Manor the other day or is it someone's stupid joke? What kind of note has Martha found, and why is Prosper Bull beside himself with anxiety? We should find the answers to these questions. We are starting a new journey! A pathfinder called Floating Owl will help us in our quest. Who else might know the Prairie better than an Indian living on them? Gluon Collapser Melissa: I have realized what Professor Bellows is asking about in his mysterious note! We have to finish one of his old inventions. But what a nuisance: just yesterday I threw two important details into the garbage. And today they have not been there! Who could have taken them? *Get 3 Zinc Shell from Floating Owl. *Get 3 Glass Rod from Floating Owl. *Assemble the Glucon Collasper. Butler Alfred: Now it seems to me that I have understood everything: the Professor opened the portal and ended up at our place. But someone was pursuing him. Or he was afraid of something. That is why he was in such a hurry. And he wanted us to destroy the remaining portal. That is why the device which you have assembled makes! Professor's Luggage Butler Alfred: Floating Owl asks not to close the portal. But he can return home only with Professor Bellows' things or things which are similar to them. Owl has shown me the Professor's traveling bag. The Indian may have something else. *Get 3 Traveling Bag from Floating Owl. *Get 3 Leather Belt from Floating Owl. *Assemble the Professor's Luggage. Butler Alfred: I wonder where Floating Owl has taken Professor Bellows' traveling bag and belt from. Why did the Professor leave them with the Indian? Might they be stolen from him? Or was he forced to leave them? What danger threatens the Professor? Dangerous Papers Prosper Bull: I have just seen Floating Owl hiding stamped paper and stamps from a special series issued by the government of one European country! You should immediately take away everything that can cause an international conflict. *Get 3 Stamped Papers from Floating Owl. *Get 3 Sheets of Stamps from Floating Owl. *Assemble the Dangerous Papers. Prosper Bull: I trust you. These documents will be safe with you. I am sure you understand how dangerous diplomatic correspondence can be. No one should see these papers! But I am afraid that not everything from the stagecoach is here. An Artifical Ruby Melissa: Prosper Bull is trying to persuade us to go to the Prairie and destroy the stagecoach with the diplomatic pouch to prevent a political scandal. Theoretically, it is possible, provided that we can get a ruby crystal somewhere. *Get 3 Ruby Crystals from Floating Owl Melissa: The crystal structure of this ruby allows you to reinforce the effect of nuclear resonance, and I can use it to make the portal leading to the Prairie work in both directions. Deep Cooling Melissa: The device which was supposed to destroy the portal can open it in either direction. It is only necessary to make a few changes to the design of the Collapser. I urgently need a refrigerant! *Get 35 Liquid Nirtrogen from Floating Owl at your friends' maps. Melissa: I have designed a scheme to transform the Portal Collapser into an Extender. This turned out to be easy - it seems that Professor Bellows envisaged such a possiblity. He just kept it secret. A Change of Scheme Melissa: Finish the work - create the device which will allow us to move to the Prairie. It is not only a question of the diplomatic pouch which must be destroyed. At last, we may learn something new about Professor Bellows' fate! *Get 3 Down of a Loon from Floating Owl. *Get 3 Cactus Needles from Floating Owl. *Assemble the Portal Extender. Prosper Bull: I knew that you can be relied on! Do not forget - the secret diplomatic correspondence should not leave the Indian Prairie! Change the past for the present to remain unchanged! A Guard Melissa: It seems that, leaving the Prairie, Professor Bellows was so afraid of pursurers that he summoned a dragon and left him to guard the portal. *Organize an expedition and feed the Dragon Arenk. *Explore the Settlement on the Prairie (see there for further tasks). Melissa: You have coped with the dragon - it is good. But now the portal is not protected. So, the Indians can set out in search of the fugitive. We must stop them while we still can! Reward: Floating Owl's Chest The chest contains: * 120 , 120 * 10 * 3 , 7 * 10 , 5 , 5 , 7 , 7 * 7 , 7 * 5 , 7 , 5 , 5 , 5 * 10 random charges * Trophy "Settlement on the Prairie" * 20,000 * 2,500 * 5 *